Echo through Time and 221B
by The Ginger Timelord
Summary: a SHERLOCK (BBC version) HARRY POTTER and DOCTOR WHO crossover Sherlock Holmes falls for an impossible girl (Though he has a hard time showing it...) whom his mind can't make sense of. It doesn't help that she has amnesia, either. Weird things start happening when her moods get out of hand, and they soon discover who she really is. But can Sherlock handle the truth?
1. Chapter 1

My eyes fluttered open. The light was so bright. The earth under my cheek was hard and cold. I sat up. Where am I? I can't...I can't remember anything...

"Sherlock!" obviously a man's voice. I looked up to see a short man in a sweater a few yards away from me. He was in a crouched position squinting at me. "I think you might want to have a look at this!" he called over his shoulder at a second man. A taller, leaner, man in a black jacket and deep blue scarf. He came running over and I felt my heart speed up. Why was it doing that? Who are these people? Why am I here? I felt tears begin to stream down my face. I don't know who I am. I don't know who I am!

"Sh sh sh," the sorter man cooed. "We're not going to hurt you, miss. What are you doing here?" he asked.

I choked out a sob. "I-I don't know!" I brought my hands to my face. Cold, unfamiliar hands that I couldn't be sure were really mine. But they moved when I told them to, so they must belong to me. The taller man was beside me now, asking me questions. I couldn't hear over the roar of thoughts and emotions welling up inside me. He grabbed my face with his hands. He had nice hands. Soft, warm, comfortable. I clung to the feel of this strangers skin on mine. The only pleasant thing I had right now. I closed my eyes. He shook me, trying to wake me up probably. I wasn't sleeping. Not yet. He lifted me to my feet.

"Miss, you need to tell us your name. We need something to go on. Sherlock, anything?"

"...No, John...nothing. She-she's clean. No stains, no fibers, fingerprints, anything." I cracked my eyes open to see him. He was looking my whole body over, and suddenly I felt self-conscious. I didn't even know what I looked like! What gives _him_ the right to look at me?! I stopped myself from speaking. I'm being ridiculous.

"That's impossible though. No one can go throughout their lives without coming in contact with something at some point..." he began muttering to himself inaudibly.

"What's your name?" I stopped to listen this time. My name? It took a moment but it came to me.

"...Lily. I think..." I told him quietly.

"Great. You have a last name Lily? And why are you laying alone in the middle of a junk yard a thirty miles out of town?"

I blinked. My last name? I don't know...I think it might have started with a 'P' but I'm not sure... I glanced around myself. I didn't realize I was in a junk yard, but I see it now. All the garbage and old furniture tossed about in random piles. I didn't know how I got here any better than they did. I started crying again. I then squeezed my eyes shut and fell. Just collapsed. I never hit the ground. Someone caught me. Someone with soft hands.

I let sleep take me.

* * *

When I woke up next I was in a flat. A place called 221B on Baker street. That's what they told me. Sherlock and John were there names. They were flatmates. Sherlock solved crimes and John blogged about them. There was something about how those two worked together, just how they functioned side by side that I found beautiful and fascinating.

Sherlock was a genius. He really was. I saw him in action a few times in the past few days that I've been here and let me tell you; He can tell you what you ate for dinner by the color of your shoes. He's _that_ good. Which is why it is so funny that he still hasn't figured me out. No one has. John has deducted that I have amnesia (thank you captain obvious.) but aside from that, we don't know anything other than my first name. And there are a million Lily's on the planet.

"Lily…" Sherlock held my hand in his, gently. I sat in his chair among his cozy mess of books and loose sheets of paper in his homey flat. He knelt at my side, boring his curious grey eyes up into mine. I adored that face. The one he made when he didn't quite understand what was before him, what was going on. And he very _very_ rarely didn't know. That much I _do _know.

But I was stumping him. _Me._ I had amnesia, I didn't even know who I was. But I couldn't be _that_ interesting.

"Who _are_ you?" he ran his thumb over the back of my hand. I didn't even know the answer to that. Sherlock and John found me laying in a junk yard a few days ago, and I had no memory of where I had come from, what had happened to me, or anything about myself other than my first name.

I had to keep reminding myself what was going on around me. I had to make sure I didn't forget what little I had to hold on to.

"Yes, who are you? Lily...you really must be someone to get this machine to have _feelings_. haha." John sipped his tea while reading the paper in his chair.

I remembered that day they found me, his soft, warm hands pressed against my face.

"What?" Sherlock threw a puzzling look towards John, still stroking my hand. John tipped his head to the side, setting down his tea.

"Oh, my. You, Sherlock, are immune to your own feelings." He pointed a finger at Sherlock's chest.

"What?! I most certainly am not!" His fingers clenched and un-clenched around my raised his eyebrows.

"Alright," John stood and placed his hands on his hips. "alright then Sherlock. Then please tell miss Lily how you feel about her." My heart did a little flip in my chest and I felt my whole body heat up. Sherlock stuttered as his cheeks flushed with pink. He dropped my hand back into my lap and stood up to face John. He looked him square in the eye as he spoke.

"You're one to talk." He said gruffly.

Why can't Sherlock just face me instead of getting defensive?

"Wha-what ever are you talking about?" John stuttered.

"You know very well what I'm talking about. Last night when you thought I was asleep-"

"But...Hey!" John protested.

"Really, John, you should find a better way to ask her out for tea than talking to your mirror. Its way to obvious. If you _really_ didn't want me to know about you're social life then you _really_ shouldn't talk about it out loud." Sherlock said.

"But, Sherlock, that's different. Can't you see that you and Lily-" John started.

"Lily and I are none of your concern!" he growled. Then he stormed out of the main room and into the back.

John, startled at Sherlock's sudden out burst, looked at me. I could feel the tears pooling up in my eyes, threatening to spill over my cheeks. Why couldn't he just _say_ it? I was angry now. Why can't you say it?! I screamed from inside my head, throwing a silent tantrum. The front door of the flat swung wide open by itself and then slammed shut with a tremendous BAM! John jumped and my eyes went wide.

"What the-" He began. A tea cup was sent flying across the room and shattered when it met the wall. John shrieked a girly shriek and ducked his head. I did that. I know it. Sherlock stalked back out.

"My goodness, John, you don't have to throw a fit. This isn't the first time I-"

A tea cup was sent flying towards his face. "Shut-up!" I screamed inside my head. His eyes went wide just as the cup was just about to hit him square in the forehead.

"No!" I yelled. And just as soon as I had opened my mouth, the cup turned into a large marshmallow at the last second, making a soft _pluff_ when it made contact with Sherlock's lush curl covered forehead. Sherlock gasped and stumbled backwards mumbling.

"But...no...how? That just...No! That completely goes against the law of...What?! I-I don't. understand! That's impossible! Not possible..." he stuttered over and over again.

I looked at him, "Sherlock...I'm sorry." he squinted at me.

"That was me...I did that I think... Somehow. With my mind." I tried to explain as best I could to the babbling genius. But apparently I didn't do that well enough because the famous Sherlock Holmes passes out right then and there.

John and I fanned at his face for thirty minuets before deciding to splash water on his face, after which, he was on his feet, dazed.

He let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness. It was just a dream. I had the weirdest-" he stopped when I made a crumpet levitate just above his nose. He screamed. "AH! It wasn't a dream! Oh, heavens!" his precious face had never looked so frightened, lost, or confused.


	2. Chapter 2

John made Sherlock some calming tea as Sherlock habitually stripped down into only a bed sheet (as he had been doing since Buckingham palace indecent.). He and I sat in the main part of the flat together while John made the tea. Mostly we were just thinking. or staring. Sherlock did the thinking. I was just staring at him. I took in the curve of his body on the sofa and his high cheekbones. His dark chocolate brown hair fell in loose curls above his dark brows.

Seriously, I had only been here a few days and already, I swear, I'm in love. Since I have amnesia, I don't know anything about myself. But one thing I _do _know is that it's Sherlock. He is the only one I want. He's the one I love and I will always love him. I think he feels the same way. But I can never be sure because he never really ever vocalizes his feelings. Sometimes I doubt he even has feelings...He would never admit he had feelings for me. I felt my gaze turn into a glare. A light bulb exploded above our heads.

Sherlock turned his head and yelled in the direction of the stairs, " !"

John walked in with the tea. When he realized what had happened, he sighed and got a candle from the mantle. As he lit it, Sherlock spoke to me. In that curious and a bit frightened tone. "Lily, How in the heck did you do that? You blew out the light bulb, too? just had us put in a new one yesterday! No way it could have burnt out already! A tea cup can't fly by itself. There weren't any wires involved, and I know neither of you threw it and what kind of tea cup randomly turns into a bloody marshmallow!?" Sherlock brought his fist down on the sofa.

"Look," I said, "if I knew how I did any of that then-"

"But it _can't_ be you! You're not a freak, Lily! You're mine!"

The moment the words left his lips he was covering them. A dark shade of red covered his cheeks. John grinned as he tip-toed out of the room, giving us some privacy. I looked down at my hands resting on my lap. I barely glanced up as the shattered glass from the bulb put itself back together and began glowing again. It was dead quiet in the room now. I heard Sherlock gulp from behind his hand covered lips. It was a moment before I realized we were alone. Just me and him. He knew how I felt. I have made it pretty obvious over the few days I had been here. And now that it was sort of out there, I think I know how he feels. But its still hard to tell with him.

I saw his hand come down as he whispered, barely audible, "You're not a freak..."

I bit my lip, not sure what to do now. I looked again at Sherlock, who was studying me with tender eyes before clearing his throat and looking away. Before I could help it, I began to laugh softly. He squinted his eyes at me.

"What?" he asked.

I laughed again. "Are you wearing any pants?"

He looked at me for a long while with a stolid expression before breaking into a thin smile and saying, "...No." And we both burst into a fit of laughter. It was nice to see him laugh.

walked in. "Oh, whatever happened here?" she asked, concerned. She tisk-ed at the broken china on her rented floor.

"Um...Sorry . I'll take care of it." I told her. It was my fault anyway...

"Why thank-you dear." she smiled at me. Then she looked expectantly at Sherlock, then hardened her gaze when he didn't respond.

"Oh, yes. Right ma'am. Pants." he said. Then he got up and disappeared into the bedroom still wrapped in a bed sheet. nodded in approval and went back downstairs.

* * *

I was blinded by a white light that absorbed me completely. It was pure and perfect and warm. When my vision was finally cleared, I was standing in a small bedroom.

"Hurry _up_ Lily! We're going to be late for you're own graduation!" A woman's voice wafted up the stairs and into the little room.

"Yes, mum! Hold on, I'm saying goodbye!" I found myself yelling a response back involuntarily. I turned back to my bedroom. My bedroom? How did I know that? It just was, I guess. My empty bedroom. A boy a few years older than me with dark hair and glasses walked into my room.

"There's my favorite little graduating sister!" he wrapped me in a breath taking hug. Seriously, I couldn't breath, he was so strong! I laughed.

"I'm your _only_ sister, James." I informed him. Another boy poked his head in the door.

"Albus! Get in here!" James called, laughing. James and I pulled our other brother into a group hug. Correction: A death trap.

James squoze the life out of the both of us.

"Guys, come _on_!" A set of footsteps came running up the stairs. A man and a woman came into the room. "It's time to go! To the port-key! seriously kids, I love the port-key. now get out there and graduate Lily!" My father was talking excitedly.

"Now, Harry, calm down." mum laughed.

"Presenting Miss Lily Luna Potter! Of this years Graduating class of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 2024!" Albus mimicked an announcers voice and then a cheering crowd.

"That's right, but that wont happen unless she actually shows up!" Dad was saying as he pushed me out the door.

* * *

The white light came back and I was flashed into another setting. A big castle looking room with a huge lit fireplace was in the middle. A banner hang over the mantle with a Griffindor symbol on it. How did I know that? What's a Griffindor?

"Happy Birthday, Lily!" a group of people, all around age fifteen, were standing around me raising glasses. _M__y friends._ I knew these people. I loved these people!

"Oi, Lily!" a young man called to me. "Watch, this is your present!" and with that the young boy guzzled a small bottle of questionable blue liquid. when he had downed it all, he stood back a moment and I watched as this boy, no younger than 15, grew a long white beard. The crowd laughed and shouted. The young man bowed, grinning.

"On this day, way back in 2007, our dear Lily Luna Potter was born." the boy spoke in an old timers voice and we all exploded in applauds and laughter.

"We gather here today to celebrate the gift she is to us, and can only hope that she can pull off a party better than this when _my_ birthday rolls around." I laughed but shoved him over playfully.

"Daw, don't be like that baby, you know I love you!" he giggled, pulling me into a bear hug.

"My most favoritest cousin in the world, you are." he grinned and lifted me off my feet, still hugging me. I squealed.

* * *

"Lily! Lily! Oh, gods Lily, _please!_ Come back!" Sherlock was calling me out of the light. I gasped as I fell back into the present. Sherlock was holding me, rocking back and forth, a frightened look on his face. I saw him relax as he came to the realization that I was alright. Now fully clothed, he held me closer to him. He was holding me against his chest, tighter.

"Don't you ever do that again." he told me. "You're not allowed to disappear."

A minute later we were sitting at the kitchen table. I cradled my mug of hot tea in my palms and told Sherlock about my flashback.

"I have a family!" I told him. "A mum and a dad and brothers!" I laughed, giddy that I could finally remember _something_ of my past.

"Fantastic! Ha! Amnesia is finally wearing off, huh? Now we can figure out who you are! So, Lily. Who are you?" He was practically on the edge of his seat.

"I-I had a bedroom, and a _family_!" I was still excited at that realization. Were my parents out looking for me? Did they know I was missing?

"Did you see anything else? Diploma, Birth certificate, anything?" he asked.

"No, but-" he cut me off.

"What about the rest of your name? Did you catch where you used to live? What about-"

"Shh! let me tell you!" I scolded. He frowned and settled down into his chair.

"I graduated from...what was it called? Hogwash or something like that? I can't remember that clearly..."

"Ha! wait, Hogwash?" Sherlock scrunched up his nose like he was smelling moldy cheese. I glared at him. He shrank back.

"I heard my brother say my full name! Lily Luna Potter. My brother's names are Albus and James. I'm not sure how old they are exactly, but... we were happy."

Sherlock's countenance turned dark, nostalgic and sad even. But that was only for a second. afterwards, I wasn't sure I had seen it at all.

"But, there's something that's bothering me..." I said.

"And what is that, Lily Luna Potter?" Sherlock asked.

"My graduation year...It's 2013 right now, right?" I asked him, just to make sure.

"Yes...Why is that relevant?" he wondered out loud.

"Because...Well, I graduated in. Um...2024..." I whispered that last part. I knew he would think I was crazy. I was already a freak. Let's add some crazy to that. Sherlock didn't say anything for a moment. He just sat there with his furrowed brow and thinking face on. He squinted at me and opened his mouth to speak but before any words came out I stopped him with my own.

"I know, I know, it's only 2013, that's impossible, you're crazy, you heard your so called brother wrong, blah blah blah." I mimicked Sherlock's voice. "But I _know_ I'm right! _Also_ my birth date. I heard it mentioned that I was born in..." I did a little drum roll on the table top.

"Was that _really_ necessary?" Sherlock asked.

"2007. And _yes_. It _was_ necessary. Anyway, my point is that I should be _six_ years old!" I gestured to my body. "It is _painfully_ obvious that I am _not_ six years old." I sat back in my seat. Done making my point. Sherlock reached over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Lily, I know what you're thinking, but time travel is not possible." I looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, just like how magic isn't real? That stuff I did back there?" I said. He moved his hand to my chin, examining my face closely.

"Are you high, Lily? Did John put something in your tea?" He asked. I smacked his hand away.

"Betcha I can do it again." I told him. I looked at a spoon sitting on the table. I thought about bending the metal and just like that, it happened.

Sherlock's eyes went wide. But he quickly got over it.

"I'm not lying! You know I'm not crazy because you are a genius. You can read people better than they know themselves!" I was getting upset. He _has_ to believe me.

"I know. Lily, I'm sorry. I believe you. It-it's just so hard for me not knowing everything. It makes me feel...so _ordinary_. I hate it!" he said.

"Sherlock, listen to me. You are _not_ ordinary. You never will be, not to me." I reached out and touched his hand. He didn't move. He just sat there, unmoving, looking at our touching hands. He sat adjacent to me. Motionless. Unfeeling. How could he do that? The silence was getting awkward... I could feel the heat passing through our touching skin. Tell me he didn't feel it, too?

I loved him. I could feel it so strongly it hurt. I wish I could stay here forever, with John and Sherlock and . We could all be happy here and-

No. He doesn't want me. Even if he did, he wouldn't act on it. He would never try and make a move. I began to pull my hand away, embarassed, when in one swift motion he grasped my wrist, pulling me back into him, and his lips were on mine. Hot, deep, passionate. The kiss was filled with so much passion no one ever could have guessed even existed in the man. But sure enough, it was there. His other hand came up and cradled my face, hugging my jaw. I leaned into him, hungry.

"Ahem." We jumped in union at the sound of John's voice. Sherlock was almost instantly on the other side of the room, nonchalauntly scratching his head like none of that ever happened.

"Sorry...to...Interrupt...but. Lily?" John stumbled over his words.

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah?" I tried to act natural, but I knew it wasn't working.

John gestured down the stairs. "Some people here to see you." he said.

Sherlock looked up. "What? But nobody knows she's here! Who is it? How did they find her?" he stepped up to John, a little too close to comfort. "Whoever it is, send them away. They. Can't. Have. Her."


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock sat in the stairway by the front door, pouting like a child. We were able to drag him down to see who it was but he was very reluctant. John had his hand on the knob.

"You ready?" he asked. I nodded, not sure who exactly I was supposed to be ready to face. John opened the door without another word. Before I even had time to study faces, they were on me.

"Oh, my baby! Thank heavens we found you!" A woman's thankful voice song. Sherlock tensed out of the corner of my eye as the couple locked their arms around me.

"See? I told you lot I'd find her!" A third man lingered just outside the doorway. I could see his shoes: blue converse. Dress pants.

"You are in _so_ much trouble young lady." the man holding me said. They both pulled back and I was able to get a good look at them. My eyes went wide. I gasped. They were both from my flash back! Long red hair on the woman. Glasses, dark hair, a scar above his brow on the man. I knew these people. They were my parents! They came and found me! My mother had been crying. I could tell from her red puffy eyes and because her cheeks were still wet. My father was looking thankful but stern.

"Mom? Dad?" I asked, still not sure I was really seeing them. I waited for a confirmation that they were really here.

Dad adjusted his glasses."What? You thought we would just let you disappear for months and not come looking for you? You said you would be home in a couple _days _from you're little adventure! We thought something had happened to you! We had the whole wizarding world looking for you, not to mention most of Britain! It was weeks before someone told us they saw you going into a police box with a strange man."

Sherlock tensed at the mention of this other man. He looked accusingly at the third man in the doorway. We could see a blue police box further back by the street. He had on a honey brown suit coat with elbow patches, a blue bow tie, red suspenders and...and...what is that on his head? Who is this guy?

"Do you know what that did to us? Lily, you could have _died_ and we wouldn't have any idea where you had gone!" I was stunned.

"I-I...Did I run away?" I wondered. "With _him?"_

"Hello, Lily." the third man grinned. "So sorry to get you into trouble...I told them you were alright but well...Well it's not _my_ fault you went wandering off by yourself. I told you not to do that." he took a few steps into the flat, shutting the door, and wrapped me in a fierce hug. "Nice to have you back you little wizard girl, you."

In a flash I saw Sherlock fly across the room and rip the strange man from me, pinning him to the closed door. Mum and dad each pulled out a stick and pointed them at Sherlock.

"Don't you touch her!" he warned.

"Sherlock!" I protested. Sherlock didn't release him.

"Who are you?!" Sherlock growled, "And don't try to lie your way out of it because it wont work, not on me, no sir!" the man looked more excited and amused than afraid of the raged genius.

"Oh my giddy aunt. Sherlock Holmes! 21st century genius! Of course, I should have known! I am so immensely thick. 221B Baker street! Its right there on the door, so obviously! I'm the Doctor by the way, pleasure to meet you, ."

"Doctor who?" Sherlock asked, still rather upset.

"No, just the Doctor. I'm painfully surprised that miss Lily Potter, darling as she is, never mentioned me?" the man called Doctor inclined his neck to see me. Sherlock shoved him violently back down.

"Why on earth would she have reason to? She's obviously not too excited to see you. Maybe she didn't wander off. Perhaps she simple _ran away_." Sherlock tightened his grip on the Doctor. I quickly shoved myself between them without thought.

"Enough! Stop it!" I yelled.

At my touch Sherlock let go of the Doctor, who in turn, straitened his bow tie and muttered something like, "Bow-tie. Bow-ties are cool." must have heard all the commotion because she cam waddling into the stairwell where we all stood.

"What is all this about, now?" she asked.

John cleared his throat. " , these are Lily's parents. Mum and dad shoved their sticks back into their pockets.

"Oh, how lovely!" she said, "You found them!" smiled at us.

"Um, actually," I said, "They found _me._"

"That's just as well, dear." she nodded.

"Except..." I began. They were all looking at me. John, Sherlock, , Mum, Dad, and the Doctor. "I don't remember anything."

My father face-palmed. "Oh, Lily, not this again." I gave him a puzzling look.

The Doctor squinted at me. "Lily, what ever did you do? Did you hit you're head?" he asked.

"It better not be drugs Lily Luna, because if it is so help me Dumbledore I will-" Dad cut her off.

"Ginny, _please._" he said.

"Why does _everyone_ think I'm on drugs?" I muttered to myself.

"We came as soon as we heard." the door swung open as a fourth voice came from the step. Hugs were exchanged.

"Hermione! Ron! _So_ glad you came." Ginny said.

"'Course we came," said the male ginger. "Wouldn't miss the finding of my favorite niece!" he came at me for a hug. I took a step back. Sherlock placed a protective hand on my arm, steadying me.

"What's the matter, Lills?" Ron asked, confused.

"Says she's got _amnesia_. She doesn't know who you are." Dad said.

Hermione stepped up. "Amnesia? Gosh, Harry. Don't you know there's a spell for that?"

The Doctor put his hands up. "Whoa, hold up a moment. How'd you lot get here? You're still from 2024! I mean, we took the TARDIS here, but you're human! well, in some respects...But still! There's no other way back in time-"

Hermione held up a circular metal object on a chain from around her neck. "Time turner." she stated.

"Oh, that's cool. Time turners are cool." the Doctor smiled.

Sherlock began shouting in anguish. "GAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" he roared.

"Sherlock, what-" John was cut off with more frustrated cries.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?! WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE?! SPELLS?! WIZARDING WORLD?! WIZARDY GIRL?! TIME TURNER?! WHAT IS A BLOODY TARDIS?! I DON'T UNDERSTAND! You can't be from 2024 because it is only 2013! Time travel IS. NOT. POSSIBLE! Neither is magic! No no no no no no no no NO! None of this makes any scene! I'm dreaming! This is just a nightmare. A terrible, horrible, 'I don't know' nightmare!" he punched a hole in the drywall.

let out a shrill shriek and covered her eyes. Everyone was frozen.

"Sherlock. Calm down." I put my hand on his arm.

"NO! I will NOT calm down! I refuse! I have had it up to HERE with this INSANITY! I-" he slumped to the floor, out cold.

"Ronald! That wasn't necessary! And put your wand away! There are muggles present!" Hermione scolded him.

"Sorry, love. I thought he was getting too out of hand. He could have hurt you..." he laced his fingers through hers. She rolled her eyes.

, John and I stood shocked.

"What did you do to him?!" I shrieked. I fell to Sherlock's side, kneeling by him

"Don't worry, its just a minor sleeping spell." Ron said.

Harry laughed. "Hope you got your wand fixed, else we might have something a little worse than a sleeping spell. Just wait, he'll wake up with a tail!" he and Ron burst our laughing and slapping each others backs.

"Boys, enough." Mum told them. They quieted right up.

"John, here, help me with this." the Doctor bent down to lift part of Sherlock's body. John got the other half and they continued to carry him up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

We were all sitting around the flat now. It was really dark outside now and John insisted that they all stay here for the night.

"So...was that...Magic?" I asked.

"Yeah, you really can't remember?" dad said. I shook my head.

Hermione sighed. "Harry, don't you listen to _anything_ I say? I told you already; there is a spell for that." she pulled a wand out of her boot. "Would you like your memories back, Lily? I could do it for you if you like. Unless you want one of your parents to do it." she asked.

"Hey, what about me? What if she want's _me_ to do it?" Ron asked.

"No offence Ronald, but you don't exactly have the best history with these things." Mum told him.

"Just let Lily choose for heavens sake." Hermione said. "You _do_ want them back, right?" she asked me.

"Of course she want's them back!" Mum said.

"I-I don't know..." I stuttered. What kind of messed up world did I come from? Do I really _want_ to go back? Maybe it's just like Sherlock said. Maybe I really did run away... Well no matter what, I was staying with Sherlock. I'm not going to leave him. I was scared to get my memories back now. What if I knew I needed to return once I could remember? Without that I could stay here without worry.

"I want to stay here though. I want to stay in London." I told them.

"But dear, we live in London, too." Mum put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, in 2024." Dad said. Mum glared at him.

"But...I want to stay _here._ In 2013. With... Sherlock." I whispered.

Mum swallowed. "Oh, hun. Is that really what you want? You don't to come home with us? With your _family?_" She asked.

"You know, you could decide when you get your memories back. That way you will know what you're throwing away." Ron said.

"Well..." I think that would be the best Idea. I could always take Sherlock back with me. There was nothing stopping him. "Okay." I said.

Hermione directed her wand at my head.

"Oh, boy." the Doctor said. "I have always wanted to see this." he sat on the edge of the sofa, excited like a child on Christmas.

"Accio Memoria." Hermione spoke in a loud clear voice. Her wand emitted a bright white light. It struck my temples and the memories came flooding back.

* * *

**A man slammed into me. We tumbled to the ground. I didn't see his face, but he helped me up.

"So sorry, miss. I'm so bloody blind right now. I'm all alone. I'm all alone..." he drifted off.

I brushed myself off. "It's alright. Do-do you need help?" I asked.

He grasped my hands in his. "Yes. Yes, I need help. I need a companion."

"I-I'm sorry sir, you are rather attractive but...I have a boyfriend." I lied.

"No, no, no. Not _that_ kind of companion. A traveling companion." he said.

"Oh. Well, where are you headed? I don't really have any place to be at the moment. I could-"

"Great. Where do you want to go? Any place you want to see? I can take you _anywhere._ Pick a place!"

I laughed, thinking it was all a joke. "Oh, alright. How bout' the moon?"

"Been there a million times but I promised so...To the moon then!" he lead me down the street to an allyway. Oh, gosh what am I getting myself into? I really hadn't thought this through. What was he going to do to me? I thought of the wand in my back pocket. I'll be alright. If he tries anything I have means of self defense.

"Here, this is my TARDIS." he pointed at a police box in the corner.

"You-your what?" I asked.

"TARDIS. It stands for Time and relative dimensions in space. Its my time machine in other words."

"Okay, dude. I thought you were bonkers before, but I think you might need some help." I backed away cautiously, holding the wand tightly behind my back.

"Oh, come on. You're a wizard, how can this come off crazy to you?" he asked.

My jaw dropped. "But-but how did you know-" I wondered.

"I'm the Doctor. I know these things. I can tell." he stated.

"Well...I'm Lily Potter. I-"

"Potter! As in _Harry_ Potter?"

"Yeah, that's my dad." I said glumly. I was so done with people asking about my father.

"Well, miss Lily. Come along into my snogging box!" he laughed at some inside joke.

"Your _what?" _I exclaimed.

"Just kidding! Now, to the moon!" and he disappeared into the TARDIS.

* * *

"Stay right here, Lily. I'm going to get your surprise." the Doctor grinned as he told me his plan. We had been traveling together for a long time now.

"A surprise? What for?" I asked.

"It's an un-birthday party!" he grinned like a two-year-old.

I laughed. "Okay."

"I mean it. Don't go _anywhere_. I'll be back soon enough. See ya later wizardy girl!" he said.

He always called me that. Even though I had told him many times that because I was in fact a _girl _I was a _witch._ Not a wizard. But he didn't listen, just insisted that I was called that.

I _did_ stay outside of the antique shoppe for a few minutes, patently waiting for my space man. But he was taking _so long_. It wouldn't hurt to sneak off for just a little bit... I saw an interesting looking old muggle book store across the street. I couldn't help it, I wanted to check it out. Just a few minutes. In and out. Just like that. The Doctor wouldn't even notice.

Ding! The door bell rang as I walked in. It smelled wonderful, like old books and coffee. The woods. There was nobody at the front desk. They were probably in the back room or something. Or on their lunch break. It was about that time. I broused through several shelves, scanning through titles and pictures. I ran my fingers down the rows, brushing each smooth binding. My fingers snagged on a binding that, well...wasn't smooth. I stopped and looked at it. The binding was a faded TARDIS blue. I picked it up off the shelf. It was titled 'Echo's through time and space". I laughed to myself. The Doctor was _definitely_ an echo through time and space. He was always popping up in history books and seen all over the world through the ages. I was there too, in several of our adventures.

I opened to a random page in the middle of the book. It was then that a robotic millipede at least the length of my index finger came creeping out from between the pages. I squealed as it ran over my fingers and I threw the book to the floor, shaking the bug off of me with it. I frantically jumped up and down trying to stay as far away from the bloody thing as I could. But it had already disappeared under the book shelves. I pulled out my wand. Why the flip was there a cyber-bug in a muggle book shop? I then realized how empty the place was. It was eerily quiet. I could have sword there had been music playing when I had walked in...

"He-hello?" I asked loudly. "Is there anybody else here?"

There was no answer. I began to walk to the front of the store again. I had gone pretty far back. A light a few yards ahead of me flickered. I stopped. The florescent light flickered again, then completely went out, leaving the row before me dark. Full of shadows. I took a step back. Another light flickered and went out, getting closer to me now. Another. I turned on my heels to make an escape but instead ran face-to-face with-

"The vAshTa nerAda will bE upGradEd." It took a jarred step towards me. I took one back. It followed.

"The vAshTa nerAda will bE upGradEd." I took yet another step back. A light flickered out behind me.

"No..." I said. It can't be!

"The vAshTa nerAda will bE upGradEd." I stepped backwards into the shadows. The world around me went black. And I succumbed to the darkness. **


	5. Chapter 5

When I came back into reality, now with all my memories, I found myself sitting in Sherlock's chair again. Sherlock was sprawled out on a cot in the corner of the room murmuring to himself in his sleep.

"I remember _everything_ now!" I gasped. I shot up and ran into Aunt Hermione's arms.

"Thank-You!" I exclaimed. I was a witch! I graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I'm a Griffindor! I am Lily Luna Potter, daughter of the boy who lived: the man who defeated the dark lord himself!

Ron joined in on the hug. "Nice to have ya back Lills. Well, you were here before but...now you're..._here._"

I laughed. I could remember! I have friends! Teachers! Siblings! A boyfriend- I stopped smiling and I tumbled backward, out of my aunt's arms. I had a boyfriend. Crap. But...Sherlock! I decided right then that I would break up with the Longbottom boy as soon as I could. My parents didn't even know we were dating. I looked over at Sherlock's peaceful sleeping face. I still very much wanted to stay with him. A little voice piped up inside my head. _Hes a muggle, you are a pure-blood Stay with the Longbottom boy. We can have a nice life together! Safe in the wizarding world with your friends and family. You could-_ Shut-up! I scolded myself for thinking like that.

"Are you alright, Lily?" dad asked.

I froze. I remembered something else, too. The bookstore. The Cyber-man! I screamed and fell back into a bookshelf, sending several volumes of forensic science toppling over my head. Everyone jumped. Sherlock sat up in a flash, falling off the cot clumsily but was on his feet in seconds.

"What is it Lily?! What's wrong? Don't worry, I'm here!" Sherlock tried to calm me. Everyone was asking me questions. I couldn't hear them over my fear.

"DOCTOR!" I shrieked.

"What!" the Doctor called from the other room. He walked in holding a wand in one hand and his sonic in the other. He had probably been examining its magic qualities a moment ago, like he had when I first started traveling with him. I ran up to him, gripping him by the shoulders tightly.

"Whoa, Potter, what is it?" he asked, concerned.

"Doctor, Cyber-men. I saw one, a _shadow_ Cyber-man." I told him in harsh tones. He crinkled his brow, confused.

"_Shadow_ Cyber-men? Never heard of them. What are you going on about? Where did you see one?" he asked.

"In the bookstore across from the antique shoppe!"

"A Cyber-man in a bookstore... Was this the same day you disappeared? Is that where you went?"

"Yes, I _saw_ one! It attacked me! I can remember it! I kind of blacked out after that. That's when John and Sherlock found me."

"In the book store?"

"No, a junk yard a _long_ way from there!" I exclaimed._  
_

"Wait, wait, wait." Sherlock said, "You got your memories back?" he asked.

"Yes, while you were sleeping I used a spell and-" Hermione explained.

"You put a _spell_ on her?!" Sherlock cried. "_After_ you put one on _me._ You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

"Nobody's hurt, calm down." John spoke to Sherlock.

"What's a blasted Cyber-man?" Sherlock asked.

I ignored him. This was important. "It came at me while you left me alone to get my surprise in town." I told the Doctor.

My mother stepped up. "Wait. You took my daughter back in time and left her in 2013 _alone?!" _she fumed.

The Doctor stuttered, "No! Well, I guess maybe...For one minute or two...But look! I found her! I got her back! Here she is, safe and sound!" Mom opened her mouth to say something more but my father stopped her. The Doctor looked back at me.

"Did the Cyber-man say anything? Tell you _anything?_"

I nodded. "It said 'The Vashta Nerada will be Upgraded' or something. What does that mean?"

The Doctor's face went white.

"Doctor?" I asked.

"The Vashta-Nerada being upgraded into Cyber-men, no no no no this can't be happening!" he screamed. He looked at me, grabbing my shoulders. "Lily Potter. I need you to tell me. Now this is _very _important. I need you to remember for me. Now did. it. touch. you."

"I-I don't know. It was chasing me and- and I fell into the shadows and...I-I can't remember anything after that. And when I woke up I couldn't remember any of it." I said.

The Doctor gripped my shoulders tighter. "Tell me you didn't Lily. Tell me you didn't go into the shadows! Not in a...Bookstore! No no no! You didn't!"

"I'm...Sorry, Doctor...I'm pretty sure I did..." I said quietly. This was bad. I had never seen him like this.

"Why what's wrong with the shadows?" John asked.

"That's where they get you. That's where they hide." the Doctor said through clenched teeth.

"Where who hides?" John asked.

"The freaking Vashta-Nerada. Blast it, John, haven't you been listening?" Sherlock stated. He seemed to be back to his normal cocky self.

"Well, Sherlock! You seem rather okay with the idea of impossible things, now, hmm?" John said.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Well, seeing as I have been hit in the face with a teacup that morphed into a marshmallow, knocked out by a wand wielding magician, witnessed the breaking and mending of a new light-bulb, snogged by a real life magical witch, _who_ might I add, is now cured of amnesia because her magic folk kin came for a visit in our flat, _yes_, John. I do believe that I have good reason it believe in all sorts of things. _Including_ monsters."

We stood stunned. He laughed.

"So..." I began, "You're not...appalled that I'm a freak of nature?" I asked. He was so close now, he brushed his fingers against mine without anyone else noticing.

"I already told you. You're not a freak, Lily." he said softly.

My dad cleared his throat. Sherlock took an awkward step away from me, clearing his own throat.

"Doctor, what are these Cyber-men and Vashta-Nerada? How are we supposed to fight them? Any spells we can use?" my dad asked.

" , the Vashta-Nerada live in the darkness. The Paranas of the air. They are microscopic, carnivorous beasts. Alone they are not worth the hassle, but in large swarms they can strip a creature to its bare bones in milliseconds. Sometimes they leave a little something extra behind. An echo of who they have consumed. Cyber-men upgrade, usually humans, into them. They have no emotions. They are indeed dangerous. I have ran into them on many many many occasions, but I have usually been able to get almost everyone out alive."

"Almost isn't going to cut it, Doctor. Not with me!" mum yelled. Dad quickly hushed her.

"You can probably use that light-y spell of yours, otherwise just stay out of the shadows. I can not stress that enough, just _Stay out of the shadows._ For the Cybermen, an electricity spell to the back of their neck would work if ya got one. Otherwise I have- hold up I have one in the TARDIS. Follow me everybody! Geronimo!" and with that the Doctor flew down the stairs.

Confused, we followed him out the door and into the street. It was still dark out, although we could see the thin strip of gold on the horizon, indicating we had been up all night. He lead us to that big blue police box I saw earlier. The Doctor snapped his fingers. The door swung open.


	6. Chapter 6

If I hadn't gotten my memories back, or had never been exposed to magic, or had never been in the TARDIS, I probably would have had the same reaction as John and Sherlock. John just stood, mouth hanging open and eyes wide. Sherlock had to take a double take. Then a triple. He then had to walk all the way around the outside of the Police public call Box and when he came back in he just muttered "I'm on drugs. That's got to be it, I'm on drugs." Hermione and Ron quickly got over the bigger on the inside concept because, well, they had been in tents like this before. The Doctor went over to a large wooden chest and started rummaging around inside. Eventually he came up holding an electric glove. I remembered using one just like it last time we encountered the Cyber-men.

"To fight Cyber-men we use these brilliant things! Basically, you tip-toe your way up behind a Cyber-man and this things goes zappidy zap and the metal man goes boom on the floor!" the Doctor grinned. "Oh, and like I said before, you magic people can use an electricity spell to electricute the thing." He handed the glove to John, who accepted it and began to inspect it.

The Doctor turned to me and his grin quickly faded as his eyes locked into mine.

"Lily..." he lowered his voice, "If you went into the shadows... Or if that Vashta-Nerada Cyber-man touched you-" He stopped, a deep sadness spreading over his face. His old eyes dropped. "The amnesia." he stated somberly.

"What about the amnesia, Doctor? I thought we had that fixed? Right, Lily, you got your memories back." Sherlock said. I nodded.

"That would explain the _amnesia _oh gods." the Doctor ran his hands through his hair, then sat down and put his face in his hands. he started moaning quietly, "No, no, no, no, no, no!" he cried. When he finally looked up there were tears in his eyes. One lonely tear spilled down over his cheek. I was shocked; I had never seen the Doctor cry before, not once.

He looked at my parents, eyes glistening. His voice croaked when he spoke. "I've failed you." another tear escaped andslid down the side of his face. I stepped over to him and wiped it away with my thumb.

"Doctor, what are you going on about? Please don't cry..." I said.

My mum stepped up. "What do you mean, 'failed us'? We've got our daughter back, that's all I care about!"

The Doctor sniffled. "But I haven't." he whispered. He reached up and grabbed my hand.

"Yes you have! Doctor, I'm right here! We're all together now, we're fine. We'll go kick some Cyber-men butt and everything will be just fine." I tried to sooth him. He squoze my hand.

"No." he said, raising his voice. "everything wont be _just fine. _Don't you _see _Lily!? You're not really here!" he sobbed.

I gasped. I think I know what he is getting at

"Nonsense! Of course she's here!" Sherlock ran up to me, wrapping me in his arms. My heart began beating faster. He was so warm... "Look! I can touch her! Now you tell me that's not real!" he yelled, holding me tighter. I leaned into him.

"Are you trying to tell me that this isn't my daughter?!" my mother screached.

_No... _I thought. _No. I know where he is going with this. I can't be..._

"She's just an echo!" the Doctor screamed. "She was never really here! Not once!" I felt Sherlock tremble around me. "She touched the shadows, The Vashta-Nerada took her before she even knew it!"

Before I could help it I was in tears. I couldn't help it. Sherlock held my head against his chest. I wasn't real. I was gone. I never really met Sherlock. I'm just an echo...Echo...

"You _MONSTER!_" Sherlock groweled. "How could you _say_ something like that?!"

Echo...

"Sherlock, we're all going to have to let her go. I know it's hard. Trust me. I _know_. It hurts, but-" the Doctor was cut off.

"_HURTS?_ Hurts? You can't just bring Lily into my life only to tell me _she's not real?! _No! You can _not_ take her from me!" Sherlock yelled.

Sherlock was trembling more violently now. My mother shrank back into my fathers arms. They had already accepted my fate. My fate had already happened. They were all crying. I was crying. Even John was crying. Except for Sherlock. But I knew he would never cry infront of others... I'm just an echo. Even I had to accept that. All echo's fade eventually. I was going to fade.

"Sherlock." I said. "Just let me go."

He held on to me tighter. "No!" he choked.

_He still can't say it..._ I thought.

"All echo's fade," I continued. "I don't know how much longer I have left. It would be better if you all just forgot about me right now. You know, instead of being sad."

"I'm suprised she lasted this long," the Doctor said. "Usually they eat the flesh and let the spirit linger for a little while until it disappears completely. They did the opposite here, I think. Or at least they left enough for her to use..."

"No! I refuse to believe it!" my mother screamed.

"Ginny," my father whispered through tears. "please."

"I _swear_ Doctor." she gritted her teeth. "If I loose my daughter because of you I will _rip _you to pieces!"

"Ginny, Enough!" he held her to him. "He loved her too."

"Gods, Harry, stop it! You sound like she's already gone!" mum wept.

"I have lost enough souls to know when to say goodbye." my father stated somberly.

"No!" my mum escaped from my fathers arms and ran to me, prying me out of Sherlock's embrace. She wrapped me in the biggest momma bear hug and pet my hair.

"Mummy." I sobbed into her shoulder. I loved my mother. I would miss her so much.

"I love you _so_ much, baby." she cooed.

"I love you, too, momma..."


	7. Chapter 7

After the crying and the yelling had died down, Ron and Hermione decided they were going to go back to 2024 to bring my brothers to 2013 to say goodbye. John made the rest of us tea. He said it was his way of 'coping' and would help calm our nerves. I don't think there is anything in existence that could calm _my _nerves right now. We all sat quietly in the flat. Sherlock sat next to me in a protectively stance on the love seat. His eyes flickered towards me every few seconds, making sure I was still here, probably.

The Doctor broke the silence. "Well...We can't just sit here until she disappears..." My mother blew her nose in a handkerchief and let out another quiet sob. John looked down at the floor in silence.

"Well, then, what do you propose we do, Doctor?" my father asked.

"Well, Harry, I suppose we should go after the bloody thing. Make sure this..." he glanced at me. "doesn't happen to anybody else."

"Well, in the words of my dear Lily, 'Lets go kick some Cyber-men butt!"

"But what if she disappears while we're gone?! I'll never see my baby girl again!" my mum cried.

"Who says I'm not going with you guys? I'm fighting, too." I stated boldly.

"No chance. I'm already loosing you and I am _not_ letting it happen any sooner. You are staying right here." my dad told me.

"On our way then! Geronimo!" the Doctor leaped out of his seat and flew to the doorway. We all looked at him. Nobody wanted to leave. I knew deep inside of me that I had only _hours_ left. If that.

"Every second we sit here feeling sorry for Lily, for ourselves, the enemy is growing stronger. We have to strike now." my father sounded like he was trying to convince himself rather than my mother. She nodded and wiped her eyes one last time.

"Sherlock." my father spoke to him now. "I trust my daughter will be safe here with you. You will not harm her in any way. When we return I expect you both to have stayed out of...trouble." he glanced between Sherlock and I. I hid my face so nobody could catch my blush.

Sherlock gulped. "Yes, sir."

"John," the Doctor called. "You'll be coming with us. You were in a war once, right? Come along, we need you."

"He was a Doctor in the army, Doctor. He didn't actually go into battle or kill anyone." I explained.

"I had bad days." John said as he grabbed his coat and pulled out the Cyber-fighting-glove.

"Right then." the Doctor was right about to turn out the door but caught himself, spinning on his heels to face us. "Right, sorry. One problem...I only know how to fix Vashta-Nerada and Cyber-men infestations _separately... _Lily said that they were the same creature... I don't know-"

Sherlock cut him off. "Just combine a light spell with the electricity spell and zap it in the head." he said. We looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"He's evolving." John explained. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Sherlock, that's-that's _brilliant!"_ my dad told him.

The Doctor came over and gave me a peck on the forehead. "See you, Lily Potter." he whispered.

My parents both gave me a hug.

"Stay safe." I told them. "Come back...not like me."

John shook my hand. "Nice knowing you Lily. I-I mean," he stuttered, "See you later."

"Geronimo!" the Doctor called as he raced down the stairs followed my John, my dad, and my mother.

"Doctor, wait!" my father called after him. "What's the plan, now, exactly?"

"To kick Shadow-Cyber-Men behind!" he called back, giddy.

I stood to follow. I obviously wasn't going to stay here while my closest friends and parents were in battle! My mother poked her head through the door as I stood.

"I knew you'd try to follow." she pointed a finger at me. "Oh, no you don't. Sit back down young lady. We've got this."

I sat back down, obedient. "There's a girl." she blew me a kiss. "We love you. So very much." and with that she was gone.

* * *

I knew I had a few hours left. I knew I would never get to see my parents, or John, or the Doctor ever again. I don't know why it hurt so much. I was already dead... At least I had Sherlock. My dear, Sherlock... The moment we heard the door of the flat shut downstairs Sherlock was in tears. I sort of understand his need to wait to be alone to let his emotions show. I don't know how he was able to just sit there the whole time, emotionless. That long while the rest of us were bawling our eyes out. I scooted closer to him _much_ closer, And I wrapped my arm around his shoulders, encircling him as much as I could. I cradled his head in the nape of my neck as he cried. I wondered what it was like in that head of his. Nothing making sense when it most always does. He hugged his arms around my waist. Would I miss him when I was gone? Would I remember anything? Would I have any memory left of him at all? I desperately hope so. I need to be able to remember everything about him. Hot tears pooled on my skin, his shoulders trembling from inside my embrace.

"H-how am I supposed to go on when you're gone?" he whispered. I brought my hand up and stroked his curly chocolate locks. They were so perfect.

"You just have to." I said.

His shaking grew more violent. "No! I wont!" he cried. We were both quiet for a while. I knew he wouldn't. I could never make him, either. He would likely kill himself with me gone.

"You-you made me feel things, Lily. I've never had anything like that. And now...They tell me you're not real! That you're just a- just a..." he sobbed.

"Echo." I finished for him.

He brought his head up so that it was level with mine. My heart broke for him. It hurt seeing him so frightened and sad. His high cheek bones were streaked with wet, salty tears. His bottom lip was trembling like a child's.

"But nothing else has ever felt more real." he told me.

He kissed me then. Warm and sad, much unlike the first one. He filled me with so much longing. I knew this couldn't last. It was sad. So sad. He filled the aching void in my heart that would never be filled again. I could taste the salt of both our tears on both our lips.

Echo...

When he pulled away he said, "Now tell me that wasn't real."

His grey eyes bore into mine I cried. Sherlock ran his fingers through my strawberry blonde hair, then pulled me to him. We sat there like that, holding each other, for a long while. I had no idea how much longer I would have here with him. I simply took it all in. He was so warm...I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Suddenly Sherlock jerked upwards, startling me.

"By Jove I've got it!" he exclaimed.

"What?! Got what?!" I asked.

He stood, pulling me up with him. He kept his hand at my waist, as if keeping that mere physical contact would keep me from fading altogether. It sure felt that way...

"I'll go into the shadows, too! Let them get me!" he informed me.

"What?! Sherlock! No! You can't do that, I won't let you!" I yelled.

"Then I would be an echo, too! We could fade...together. It would be much better than..." he faded off.

"No!" I gripped his forearm. "You need to let me go and live on without me. This world _needs _you!"

He scoffed. "They 'need' me. Bull. All they do is turn me into a machine. That's all I am to them. That is all I shall ever be. It's _different _with you, Lily! I can feel like I am _worth_ something when I'm around you! You can't take that away... You can't..."

"I won't! Sherlock, I'm hanging on for you! You're the reason I haven't let myself fade yet I can't leave you. I'll hang on as long as I possibly can, but you should know that all the willpower in the world couldn't keep me here. I'm already dead! I'm hanging on for you. For _you._"

He stroked my hair. "I had hoped that was the reason..."

"You need to let me go. Sherlock, let me _go._" I needed him to see reason. I would never want him to harm himself to be with me, but that is what he was going to do, regardless of my words.

"No!" he cried and he pulled me against his chest.

I fell right through him.

Through his chest and onto the floor I fell onto my hands and knees, stopping myself from falling through the floor. I fell. Like I was a ghost. Like I didn't exist. Like an echo. Echo...

Sherlock let out a panicked gasp, his arms wrapped around himself. "No." he whispered. He turned around to face me.

"It's happening already." I whimpered. I thought I had more time than this! No! not now!

"No, no, no, no!" Sherlock yelled loudly. "Lily, you're becoming transparent!"

He knelt by my side. He scooped me into his arms. My sheer willpower kept me from slipping between his fingers. He cradled me in his lap. Tears were rolling rapidly down his cheeks in a never ending waterfall. He choked on a sob. I lifted my hand to my eyes. I was fading in and out of visibility. I was there. Then only halfway there. Then I was gone. Then I was slowly back again. No.

"I don't want to go!" I cried, burying my forehead into his chest, clinging to him. I had been hiding my fear of disappearing from everyone. All of them. I was so scared. What was going to happen to me?! I just wanted to live the rest of my life with Sherlock! I don't want to go! I lifted my head so that we were eye to eye and cradled his face in my hands.

"Sherlock," I told him somberly, "This is it." he shook his head, unable to speak. "I need you to promise me. _Promise me _that you'll live for me. Do it. For me. Promise!"

"I promise." he croaked. I sobbed and pressed our noses together.

"Sherlock, I-I love you." I was even more transparent now. I wasn't even fading in and out now. I was just partly here. I couldn't stop it. I could feel myself slipping away. Sherlock was having a hard time trying to speak.

"Lily...I-I-"

And I was gone.

* * *

Authors Note:

Okay, so I don't know how many of you are actually reading this. I could leave the ending like that or if you lot _really_ want me to I could keep going. :) Its up to you! Please leave me a review or email me (Clarheart ) if you want me to write some more on this one. This is my first legit fanfic so let me know how I'm doing!


End file.
